gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Still D.R.E.
Still D.R.E. is a song by Dr. DRE featuring Snoop Dogg. It is featured on the radio station West Coast Classics in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics Im an alabama Snoop and i wanna be free Still Snoop Dogg and D-R-E (Guess who's back) Still, still doing that shit, huh Dre? Dre Oh for sure, check me out It's still Dre Day, A.K. nigga Before I chrome the lot, can't keep it home a lot 'cause when I frequent the spots that I'm known to rock You hear the bass from the trunk when I'm on the block Ladies, they pay homage, but haters say Dre fell off How nigga My last album was "The Chronic" They want to know if he still got it They say rap's changed, they want to know how I feel about it - singing If you ain't up on pace Dre Dr. Dre is the name, I'm ahead of my game Still, puffing my leafs, still with the beats Still not loving police (Uh huh) Still rock my khakis with a cuff and a crease Still got love for the streets, repping 213 Still the beat bangs, still doing my thang Since I left, ain't too much changed, still Chorus: Dogg I'm representing for the gangsters all across the world Still hitting them corners in them low low's girl Dre Still taking my time to perfect the beat And I still got love for the streets, it's the D-R-E 2x Since the last time you heard from me I lost some friends Well, hell, me and Snoop, we dipping again Kept my ear to the streets, signed Eminem He's triple platinum, doing 50 a week Still, I stay close to the heat And even when I was close to defeat, I rose to my feet My life is like a soundtrack I wrote to the beat Treat my rap like Cali weed, I smoke till I sleep Wake up in the A.M., compose a beat I bring the fire till you're soaking in your seat It's not a fluke, it's been tried, I'm the troop It's "Turn Out the Lights" from the World Class Wreckin' Cru I'm still at it, After-mathematic In the home of drivebys and ak-matics Swap meets, sticky green, and bad traffic I dip through then I get skin, D-R-E Chorus It ain't nothing but more hot shit Another classic CD for y'all to vibe with Whether you're cooling on a corner with your fly bitch Laid back in the shack, play this track I'm representing for the gangsters all across the world (Still hitting them corners in them low low's girl) I'll break your neck, damn near put your face in your lap Niggas try to be the king but the ace is back - singing So if you ain't up on thangs Dre Dr. Dre be the name still running the game Still got it wrapped like a mummy Still ain't tripping, love to see young blacks get money Spend time out the hood, take they moms out the hood Hit my boys off with jobs, no more living hard Barbeques every day, driving fancy cars Still gonna get mine regardless x1.5 Snoop Right back up in ya muthfuckin ass '95 plus four pennies Add that shit up, D-R-E right back on top of thangs Smoke some with your dog No stress, no seeds, no stems, no sticks! Some of that real sticky icky Ooo Wee, put it in the air For you's a fool D.R. Video Category:GTA V songs Category:West Coast Classics